


《红豆》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《红豆》

一

 

关镇痛泵那天暑气总还是没有过去，夜里贪凉，他让杨九郎悄悄把温度调低些，杨九郎正拎着一碗洗好的杏子回来，手上湿淋淋地忙不迭去拿遥控器，往下调一度，又往上返一度，做出个低两度的样子来。他把杏子放在床头，拉开窗帘，医院里统一颜色都是白的，日光打进来明晃晃一片，光积在病床前三步，积成滚烫的水潭，杨九郎每次跨过都小心翼翼，生怕踩到。夜里返潮且闷，半个月亮能从窗户窥见，几只蛾子逐着窗外的灯，夜影把建邺区的楼影子压成薄薄的没洗过的底片，声音隔在外头，几乎听不见。

窗户玻璃还是热的，留着白日的步印，杨九郎在白窗帘上蹭蹭指尖，把一点灰尘揩去，他刚刚摸到映在玻璃上的月亮的影子，倒过来的半块方糖一样，指头上却只沾了灰。回过身，正捉到张云雷歪着半边肩膀要拿杏子，他赶忙把碗拿开去，嘴里说先别吃，我给你削皮儿。张云雷气得笑，但他笑也没气力，嘴角往后扯一扯，说他头一回听说杏子也能削皮儿，也不怕磕着手。

杨九郎还真能拿着一颗杏子削给他看。那时候离关了镇痛泵已经小半个小时，张云雷躺在枕头里盯着天花板角落里一块阴影，翻来覆去地想那是个灯影还是虫尸留下的残骸。最开始几分钟他还能分神，后来细密的痛感像潮水没上来，顶灯在他眼里晃成雪亮的两三个。这就像做梦了，灯影还是虫尸也不去辨认，嘴硬和杨九郎说忍得住，手指却伸下去抠床单。床单难得替他疼，皱起一摞一摞的纹，杨九郎看见了，舍不得替他拉整齐，也不敢碰他苍白收紧的手指尖，只好装作没看见。

杏子也就是幌子，杨九郎高估了自己的刀法，削个苹果还磕磕绊绊，杏子削得肉都烂了，果皮缠住他的食指和中指，黏糊糊的甜汁滚了他满手，像座甜蜜的牢。他把小刀轻放下，张云雷轻轻嗤笑一下，就是不开口说话，刚张开嘴，牙就衔住了嘴唇，话改了笑，闷在鼻腔里，笑得伤口震动。

“别笑啦，”杨九郎狼狈地举着杏子放嘴里吃了，吸溜着淌出来的汁水，“多疼啊。”过了一会儿他又说：“我明天再想个法儿给你吃，先睡吧，我能关灯么？”

“我睡不着。”但张云雷冲他眨了两下眼睛，示意可以，于是病房里陷进一片黑暗。

帘子外面还有隐隐的光映进来，像是天边点了盏不安眠的灯，搔在杨九郎发顶，绒绒一片。他抹把脸，黑暗里去捉张云雷露在外面的手，好似盲潜暗礁，混沌里缓慢地呼吸，然后握住那点冰凉的指尖——点滴吊太久总会冷，杨九郎拿干净些的手心拢住另一片五指，他不干净的掌心都是杏子汁，还没来得及洗去。

两人心底都明白是睡不着的，一个因为身上疼，一个因为记挂，仪器在夜里响个不息，像脉搏笃笃地跳。提早医生就打过招呼，镇痛泵早晚都是要关的，后续不只是疼，高热也会来，杨九郎前前后后摸过张云雷的额头不下十次，总怕他烧而不自知。张云雷微微陷在枕头里摇头，看他讪讪地把手缩回去，没力气做多余的表情，就努一努嘴，疼痛里使个相儿。

“那我也不睡了，好有个照应。”杨九郎松开他的手，把手指藏进薄被底下，薄被里的热气涌出来，杨九郎就忍不住幻想他已经开始疼了多久。他没办法阻止自己不去想，肌肤里涌动的都是隔空的疼痛，暗潮一样，拍上他骨髓里的是年岁之厚和零零散散的情意。

他把凳子往床沿拉一拉，有点懊丧的亲昵。张云雷的耳根热着，他算不准什么时候发烧到来，抬眼看天花板，光撕开一道蜿蜒的小径，冷白扑在头顶，那颗阴影还盘踞在那里，不知是影子还是虫尸。

“你睡吧。”

 

二

 

春末夏初，他和杨九郎喝过一顿酒。往前数数，两个人凑在一起喝酒说话的时间不过一只手能数过来，大多是一群人围在一起碰杯子，嘴里胡乱嚷嚷——七个巧,八仙寿,九连环,全来到。杨九郎实在是量浅，灌了几杯就趴在一边不说话了。他醉起来像丢了舌头，平时能绕出花砸挂的舌头一个字也不吐，张云雷隔着锅里腾起的烟状似漫不经心地看他，杨九郎拿额头抵在桌沿，面前酒难得涓滴不剩，筷子尖凝着冷了的油星，他在桌下拿着手机敲敲点点，似乎在发消息。

“杨九郎？”张云雷喊他，杨九郎半晌没应，突然打直脊背，惊醒似的抬头，眼睛慌忙在席间扫过去，最后落在张云雷身上。张云雷倾过身来，那些烟压在他胸膛前全部散去了，他浑身都裹着层烟火，手臂伸来给杨九郎面前的杯子满上。酒逼上杯沿，张云雷问他，刚走神呢，这次不许溜号儿啊。杨九郎抹了下鼻尖的汗，说，这不能够。他耳后浮起一层浅淡的红色，春末已经入了夏，杨九郎易出汗，额上都是水，眉毛也是湿漉漉的，端起杯子就咽了下去。

张云雷盯着他滚动的喉结，一块巨石运上心尖然后被推下来，碾得他心里那些荒草披拂下去。他有次在后台见到杨九郎拿着手机看电影消闲，屏幕里也是夏天，大片的光和叶子，高饱和度的京城，看着像千禧年前，他就看了那么一眼，后来时时会想起来。就好比他见到杨九郎第一次这么喝了一大口酒，耳朵里其他琐碎的声音都听不见了，血往头上冲，觉得他犯不上，没人逼迫他喝得那么急，可他偏偏要灌一大口给他看，给在座所有人看。

张云雷坐回位子上，杨九郎挥散了烟气，边往锅里下手切，边问他要不要帮着捞几颗油豆腐上来。张云雷装作没听见，让他的话掉在地上，淹没在边边角角的零碎话里。

酒桌下来，张云雷半抓着杨九郎的手臂，人还能站稳已算不易，他皮肤沾了酒就发烫，连在一块儿的地方烧得断续，腻出汗来。风穿过肩膀，街边上了很久的灯，远望着像一层晚云，张云雷抬头看天上月，月边晕开一圈，有两个重影。他以为是自己散光，不自然地握住杨九郎的手腕，揉揉眼睛再看，那圈还在，仿佛久不消弭的倒影，紧扣的环，这一夜短暂地漂浮在纱幔似的云里。

他自己也喝得多，只是没那么醉，身边拖着个酩酊的人，步子缓了，他们就这么磨蹭着走回宿舍。借着滚落下来的月光，张云雷下意识絮絮叨叨和杨九郎扯了半天，多是抄便宜和骂他心里没数，能喝多少自己也不清楚。杨九郎丢了舌头，半扶着他也不争辩。不一会儿，靠着张云雷肩膀上一块硌人的骨头笑起来，气声不稳，张云雷捞着他的手想扣住的手指猛地缩回来，犹犹豫豫蹭了几下裤缝。

“我真丢不起这人，才多少酒。”张云雷动动肩膀，还是没舍得把杨九郎的头颠下来。

“我这不是不知道自己个儿能喝多少嘛，算多了，下次保证……”他抬头，张云雷不明所以，然后撞见杨九郎咧嘴冲自己笑，眼睛眯成一条缝快笑没了。

“下回有数儿了。”他说：“今儿那手切还真不赖。”

“快别笑了，瞅你跟弱智似的。”张云雷嫌恶地皱眉，杨九郎没听清，仍然是笑，张云雷借着街边光看他，终于是忍不住，也拧着眉头笑起来。

“我跟你说一事儿。”杨九郎突然插进一句。

张云雷立刻敛了笑，他心里打鼓，就说：“别说，我不听。”

“嗐。”杨九郎又露出个无奈的笑。

 

跑外地演出两人睡一间屋，张云雷把人送上床，想走时手被勾住了，他于是也躺下来，杨九郎醉里还惦记着往里睡些，给张云雷让出位置。张云雷躺下就懒得动弹，熄了灯，他明显感觉耳畔有温热的呼吸拂上来，近在咫尺。胸腔里的血肉也是温热的，仿佛无声唱和，但他按了按，把一点心思压下去了。

黑暗里观感尽失，唯一能触碰到的就是耳边那一点热意，杨九郎几乎是抱着他的半边手臂在缓慢地吞咽空气。张云雷的手臂嵌在杨九郎胸口，一动不动，热意揉进肌肤底下，他不适地往旁边挪，可旁边的床沿好比万丈悬崖，张云雷只好缩回来。他的心皱缩成一枚核桃那么大，那么皱，把身边人的呼吸捕捉，他偏过头，黑暗中五官相对，近在咫尺。

“辫儿，你刚刚是不是猜到我要说什么了？”杨九郎声音里掺了笑，模糊沙哑，他身上闻不见酒气，张云雷从他胸口才能感受到一些汗息。

“没呢。”两个人呼吸声错在一起。

“我一直惦记着的事儿成了。”杨九郎松开张云雷的手臂，他陷在醉酒的迟缓深泽里，惦念着方才亮起的小块手机屏幕，“求婚。”

“……恭喜你啊。”

屋子里突然寂静下来，张云雷翻了个身，彻底把背朝着杨九郎，然后热和醉黏上他的肩胛骨，杨九郎顺从地转过来，脸朝着他的后颈，吐息落在他发茬上。

“你和她怎么认识的？”张云雷忽然问。

“我俩认识挺久了……”杨九郎嘴里念叨着，“打大学那会儿就认识了，真挺久了。”他的话黏连在一块儿，像口中含着蜜饯，一下一下咀嚼着，果肉碾烂了，有甜蜜的香气，气息就在张云雷的身后，他的脊背一动不动，无声地听他叙述。

他在最开始几秒的急促呼吸里捉到一丝平静，钝刀落在脖颈间化成呼吸，缠缠绕绕，听故事的时候他很平静，阖上眼睛，慢慢把耳边的句子连缀成一串。杨九郎确实喝多了酒，他平时不轻易露示这些，但今天突然和张云雷提起，借着点醉酒的意识，几乎是捧出柔软的心来。

“我特爱她。”故事收束起来，整个叙述过程很短，张云雷翻了个身，发现杨九郎面朝着天花板，意识浮沉，他心里一丝莫名的焦躁被黑暗和呼吸声抹平了。

他想起街上的月亮，月亮周围又有一圈月亮，那是风圈，有人曾告诉他风圈预示明天要落大雨。光环拢住天上的无二的月，灯火渐次暗下去，就剩独有的镜子一样的一面光明，他挥开锅里腾上来的热烟雾，责怪杨九郎怎么喝了那么多酒，以至把隐秘的真心都一股脑倒进了话里。

张云雷在暗蒙蒙一片中有些困倦，心被酒意黏连的字句击得陷下去，又慢慢恢复原状跳动在胸腔，然后这个夜晚就变得像过去很多个夜晚一样。

 

三

 

九月旧疾复发，两个人远隔万里，一个奔忙，另一个枯守在消毒水苍白的气息里。杨九郎胃痉挛的毛病没有根治，出发走商演前终于复发了。他等着病，像等一位不期然做客的老友，压上行李箱，昼夜颠倒地疼，走商演，剪裁血肉，照镜子塑成另一副模样。陌生水土加剧了病状，他无法屏蔽无处不在的痛感，只好求助于口袋里一板镇痛药，就着温水吞服。在疼痛里辗转时，他觉得自己这些年好像才是多灾多难的那个，又想起自己只是小灾，叠在一起也抵不过张云雷一件。

药效发挥，他放松身体，接了一个电话。杨九郎走到窗边，还有一个小时就要去演出，整个异乡还没有暗下来，屋顶绵延在眼底，陌生又亲切，天上头已经浮出一个白影，声音隔着万里来到他耳边，那轮月亮就现出来，在黄昏未尽的关头捎来一丝拖沓的白昼热气。

他和张云雷能说的话像掌纹线一样清楚，分明的三条，再多一条不能，但旁的话是掌心里细小的纹络，以前不怎么讲，出事之后愈讲愈多，逐渐把整个手掌都裹了起来。

杨九郎打开窗户，晚风灌进来，张云雷说南京那边九月还是又闷又潮，开了窗户透风也不舒服。杨九郎问他那边月亮上了吗，张云雷半晌不吱声，杨九郎抬头看自己这边，一个青色的轮廓隐约闪烁在天角，无数的光在城市里连缀起来，然后张云雷拖长声音说没看见，打碎了那点青影。

“你马上是不是演出去了？”

“不急，还得一小时呢。”

“别，演出要紧。”

张云雷似乎在那边咽了一口水：“没事儿我挂了，你演完出再打给我。”

杨九郎应了个“行”，电话就被切断了，他关上窗户，把该收拾的东西放好。整理衣服时，杨九郎从口袋里掏出了一叠高铁票，蓝色的卡片已经皱了，从口袋里散出来，似乎是足迹。杨九郎盯着那些票证发了一会儿的呆，抬手要把它们扔进垃圾桶，想了想又撤回手，悬崖勒马，把车票在手心攥紧，掖进了行李箱的夹层里。

 

最初伤口恢复的速度犹如追逐，破碎的血肉和骨骼连回原状都带着弥合的疼痛，难得有那么一两天不是那么疼，张云雷闲闲地倚在床上输液，歪头看见窗外秋日无踪，想着一通电话，又觉得惦念无意义，杨九郎来看自己的频率少了，这是他也开始赶演出，不得闲空。

人躺着无事可做，只能睡着然后醒来。期间，张云雷做过很多的梦，发过一两次高烧，汗出了满身，这感觉有些像溺水，五官浸在梦里，簌簌满街的梧桐叶高悬于顶，梦里光怪陆离，颠倒前半生的记忆，抽掉他的几根脊骨，然后在梦醒时分还回来。

张云雷给遥远的人打完一个电话就盹着了，他刚结束一场小手术，没和杨九郎提过，怕耽误演出，就按下来不说。手术结束后，拿着手机给他打电话，麻药劲还没过去，按键的手都扭曲了，才颤巍巍打过去。

不出三秒，对方就接通了。那边也是傍晚，杨九郎的声音和在台上不一样，他都快忘了他在台上是什么样子，他的声音和在欲眠的风里，算不上多动听，但覆住他的耳朵。杨九郎无话找话，问他看不看得见月，张云雷躺在床上没丝毫力气，却努力偏过头，找到窗户那一小块天空。天空裸露给他的部分太少了，张云雷快抓不住手机，麻药余温在他血脉里炖着，他只好说没看见。挂完电话，张云雷愣了半晌，他找到个舒适的姿势，沉进梦里。

后来许诺的一通的电话，杨九郎没有打过来。他们结束演出太晚了，杨九郎握着手机怕扰人休息，琢磨半天窝在驶回酒店的车里借着路边一丝深夜灯火给张云雷发了一条微信，问他睡了没。他靠着车窗等了一路，都久久无回音，遂知道张云雷是看见了，不愿意回。

张云雷前半夜里惊醒，他睡眠浅，疼痛又泛起在身骨里，意识回岸像急入浅滩，猛地转醒过来。手机屏幕闪烁在夜里，他摸索着拿起来看了一眼，杨九郎怕吵到他，只发了一条微信过来，张云雷扫了一眼，终究没有回复，但他心底确定无疑杨九郎知道他看见了。窗外月亮升上来，昏沉的光洒进屋内，张云雷惦记起之前有人和他说过一件事。

不是大事，就是杨九郎有一次赶来南京，在他病房外面守了很久，那时他也是做完手术在睡觉，昏睡了几乎一整天，杨九郎就在苍白的走廊里守了一整天。病房里有人看护，他没有进来，一面都未见，临到天色将晚，握着高铁票又匆匆赶回北京。他所有的裂口都在听到这个故事的时候隐隐作痛，怒意和别的一些情绪噎在喉咙里，月光一照，偃旗息鼓，不再作祟。

 

另一件事更加不值得赘述，杨九郎帮张云雷洗过很多次头发，温水和黄昏搅动在一起，构成一个弧线记忆。那天杨九郎转了一趟地铁带回来一碗赤豆粥，绛色的熟烂的粥特意嘱咐多煮了一会儿，他边把张云雷血腥气的头发浸没在水中，边碎嘴说这粥等洗完头刚好不烫。夏黄昏从外面照映进来，张云雷被伤病打磨成一树青桃，任人揉着自己的发丝，杨九郎在他脖颈边垫了一块毛巾，免得水弄湿了衣领。

他说咱俩特像两尾水塘里的鱼似的，嘴对嘴喂水吐泡泡。张云雷不明白这个故事，他皱着眉说你真恶心。杨九郎并不辩解，自顾自把手指伸进他的头发里，混着温水搅弄，夕阳照进来仿佛长长久久地不变化，照得张云雷额头一片光洁如新，身骨复苏，那碗滚烫的赤豆粥放在床头渐渐变得温吞，直到夕阳偏斜过去，共同照在两个人肩头，然后合拢成一束，仿佛谁都不会温和地走进这个良夜。


End file.
